Strange Feelings
by Normal
Summary: Hiro starts having some weird feelings about something. What's wrong with him? And how does K fit in the picture? Read to find out! R
1. My Story

**Title:** Strange Feelings

**By: **Kimika

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation, right?

**Pairing: **HiroxK

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic ever. I decided to write about HiroxK pairing because I love that pairing, and there aren't many fics about them out there!

I want to thank my best friend, Shani-Chan for giving me inspiration and encouraging me all the way! Thanks buddy!

Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC .

Any corrections you have for me will be appreciated! Feel free to review . Please review? Review or else…I'll use Kumagoro beam on you!!

Anyways, have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1 – My Story

Hiro's POV

I don't know exactly when it was I started having this feeling. I suppose it all started a few months ago, right after Ayaka-chan and I broke up. Maybe before. I'm not sure.

Yes, we did break up. And by we, I mean the two of us. She did not dump me!

It was about 4 months ago, but who's counting. I remember she called me and sounded very upset. It was Sunday morning and she asked me to meet her. So we went out to our favorite restaurant "Zenny's".

I sat in front of her and she was feeling uneasy. She avoided eye contact with me and just looked down at her legs. I think it was then it hit me that I didn't have that feeling I used to get when I was around her. It was just blank. No strange body reactions. Nothing. My heart wasn't beating any faster, my breath wasn't caught in my throat…It just wasn't the same. I guess it happened sooner than that day but I just didn't notice it.

"Nakano-san…" She said quietly and I thought 'Nakano-san? Why so formal?' I was silent though. "I…Uh…I think we should break up". I was stunned of course. Why did she want to break up? Did I do something wrong?

We both didn't speak for a few minutes. She still didn't look at me. Of all the questions that crossed my mind, the only thing I could mutter was a small "Why?"

She simply said "I don't love you anymore". That's all.

I don't remember what I was thinking back then but I do remember a small smile that curled up my lips. I smiled that pathetic smile and replied "I don't love you anymore too".

It was then when she looked up at me. We just stared at each other for an awkward moment until we both started laughing, completely embarrassed. We ordered lunch though it was pretty early and we talked like we were good old friends.

We whispered our goodbyes and that's how it ended between us. We hardly talk anymore. I met her about a month ago when I went with Shuichi to Kyoto for Tatsuha's birthday. We smiled politely and talked for a bit but we were both too busy to have a good, long conversation.

At least we stayed friends. Sort of.

So about that feeling I was talking about earlier. I'll get to it.

As I was saying…Ayaka-chan and I broke up. I didn't show up at the NG studious for work the next day. I needed a day to think.

Shuichi called me like 144 times. I didn't feel like picking up so I just listened to the answering machine. Over and over and over…"Hiiiiirrrrrooooo pick up!" or "HIRO! Where are yooooouuuuuu?"

Even Suguru called. At first he was calm and asked me – asked the answering machine since I didn't answer him too - how was I doing and that he hopes I'm alright. Then all of a sudden he started yelling that he can't work like this and that Shuichi is enough to deal with, and now me…

Anyways, when it was almost evening someone was at the door. As I walked to the door I thought the apartment looked like a mess and I looked even worse. My hair looked as if I didn't brush it for two weeks. I was wearing the same clothes I wore the day before, my arms were hanging lifelessly next to my body and I just felt too tired to do anything.

When I got to the door my head screamed 'Shuichi'. I was ready to see my best friend's pouting face at my door step but when I opened the door I was quite shocked.

"K?" I arched my eyebrow in confusion. I looked at him and he looked at me. I blinked and he blinked.

"Can I enter?" He asked me and I was still staring.

He tapped on my shoulder and I can't really remember what happened after. The next thing I knew we were both in a tiny bar, drinking beers and talking about everything and nothing at all. We joked and laughed and even talked about serious things like me breaking up with Ayaka-chan.

We made it some kind of a habit. Every week we used to go hang out somewhere. Bars, American restaurants, walks in the park and even my apartment for a cup of green tea. We talked so much, I feel like I know everything about K now.

In one of our serious conversations he told me about his life in America. He said that he and his wife were just good friends that got married. Even after they were together they continued dating other people. When their son was born they stopped seeing those random people and were more focused with their son and actually looked like a happy couple.

K left for Japan when he found out his wife was meeting some other guy. It didn't bother him much but he thought Michael might get confused with the whole situation they were in. He still visits them every time he can.

Now, remember that feeling I mentioned? I'm getting to it.

K also told me that he's dating other people. When he told me I could feel my heart jump in excitement like it didn't for a long time. While my heart was pouncing with joy my mind was yelling 'what the hell?! It's K! He's my FRIEND!"

So did you understand? That's the strange feeling. I…I'm starting to believe I like guys. While I was still going out with Ayaka-chan I hardly looked at any other girls. At first I thought it was normal because I had Ayaka-chan with me.

But then…Beautiful, giggling fan girls threw themselves at me. Literally. And nothing. I mean, once I used to drool all over pretty girls.

If I walk down the street and see a guy I start acting like a crazy high school girl or something. Run fingers through my hair or walk different…You don't want to know. I'm going crazy. I even…God. I totally checked out Shuichi. My best friend! I'm becoming gay. I've been spending too much time with Shuichi…He influenced me.

So like I was saying, I have this 'thing' with K. I'm falling for him. Who wouldn't though? You have to admit he looks pretty…Hot. Tormenting me with his beautiful golden, long hair and his amazing blue eyes and…Damn.

I can keep on dreaming. K will never ever look at me. He isn't gay. Lucky man. This whole new feeling is making me want to kill myself.

No one knows about me and K and our secret meetings every week. Not even Shu. It's surprising we hid it so well for so long.

No one knows about the way my heartbeat races whenever I'm near him or the countless days I spend thinking about him. K with his perfect smile and…_No_. I shake my head. _I mustn't think about this right now_. I have a story to tell.

The interesting part actually starts now. You see…K and I had some sort of a bet. On our last meeting in the bar, after a few decent beers, we talked about the band 'Guns&Roses'. From that point we somehow started talking about K's guns and cross dressers. And so…We had a bet. If K would paint one of his guns pink, wrap it with pink, fluffy fur and point it at people in the street and the studios I would dress like a girl for and go on a 'date' with K.

Did I mention I was completely drunk? If I didn't mention I was completely drunk then I'm telling you now I was completely drunk.

I think I got it harder than he did! All he needed to do is paint his gun while I needed cross dress.

The sad thing is…K did take the pink gun and pointed it at people. Everywhere. He pointed it at people in the street, the waiter in one fancy restaurant that almost fainted, the people in the Studio...Shuichi thought it was cute. I didn't think it was cute. It was bad. Really, really bad. It means I have to dress like a girl for a day. And it's going to hurt…

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N – Well…How was it? I know, kind of sucky but the rest will be better. I hope. Please review and let me know what you think!

Kimmy


	2. In the Park

**Title:** Strange Feelings  
**By: **Kimika  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation…Sadly…  
**A/N: **Here's the second chappie. I'm going to post the story till the very end because I promised, even if I don't get reviews at all. I know this story isn't the best since it's my first one but please let me know what you think and help me improve. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 – In the park 

K's POV

Two hours. Only two hours till I'm going to pick the Hiro-chick. I can't wait to see how he looks like. I told him he should wear a skirt. I wonder if he will…

I can imagine how he'll look like. I hope he did some major make-up job on his face.

I should do something else during those two hours I have but I can't stop thinking about today. It's is going to be so much fun. I'll tease Hiro so much. This will be a day to remember.

For now…Maybe I'll cook. Where is my lovely apron?

Two hours passed so fast. I cooked dinner and put it in the fridge. I'm so gooood.

I drove to pick Hiro up and I'm standing in front of his door now.

As I stretched my arm to knock on the door it mysteriously opened and…BANG. I was hit. Right in the face.

A beautiful girl with light brown hair and blue eyes came out right when I intended to knock.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need ice?"

I was still stunned by the hit. Little guns started spinning around my head.

"Uh…Hello?"

She waved her hand in front of my face and I finally came back to reality.

No way…This isn't Hiro…Maybe my eye sight was also damaged.

"Hiro?" I asked dumbly and touched the girl's hair which was currently tied in a braid.

"No no, I'm Maiko. I'm Shuichi's sister! I came to help Hiro." She said and sweat dropped.

"Oh. Alright missy. Now where is Hi...Oh, my God." My jaw dropped to the point it almost hit the ground.

Hiro was standing in the door step. I started looking at what he was wearing from the bottom.

He had black shoes and long blue socks that reached his knees. _He shaved his legs. Oh my, oh my._ He had a black skirt that was a little wrinkled but not too much. He wore a blue shirt with stripes hanging from the top. He had five bracelets on his left arm. And…He had a good bra. It looked so real…I felt like poking it…Okay bad idea. After five seconds of staring at that area I finally reached his head. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

Almost all of his hair was tied up in a pony tail, a few bangs covering his forehead and his cheeks. He had light blue eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. He looked almost like a girl.

"So…What do you think about your date?" He asked me and did a little spin around himself.

"Amazing? Wonderful? Beautiful? Incredible?" Maiko interrupted.

I chuckled and said "Girlish".

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

I smirked at this. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Get your coat and let's hit the road."

Hiro grabbed a black coat that also looked girly. I wonder if that Maiko lent him her clothes…

We were in my car and Hiro still glared at me. "Where are we going? Please not somewhere public".

This is just too hilarious. "We're going to Odaiba Amusement Park".

"We're WHAT?!"

We're standing in the line now. Apparently there is some event in the Amusement Park I wasn't aware of. Sure, I could get a pass and go inside easily but I think blending with the crowd is more enjoyable. Especially when…

"Ouch! Watch it!" Hiro yelped as he was pushed to my direction.

We were standing in a long line; being squished by people all around us and kids in the back started pushing and started a commotion.

Like I said, Hiro was pushed to my direction. He almost fell but I caught him. His face was now buried in my coat and I was holding him.

He tried to pull back but my arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Do you mind?" He asked and avoided looking at me.

That perverted grin appeared on my lips. "You have 9 different shades of red all over your face right now".

Hiro blushed even more at my last comment. Oh, little moments of joy.

"Get your hands off me, please" He asked and his voice was shaking a little. Funny. He looks like a girl but his voice is still manly. He's still blushing. How cute.

I decided I should do as he wishes but…A few loosen strands from his skirt were caught in my watch.

"Crap"

"What now?!"

"I'm really sorry Hiro but I'm gonna have to…Try and pull my watch from between your thighs".

"YOU WHAT?!"

I couldn't look down there so I had to move my hand in order to loose the strands. My hand accidentally touched his hip. Hiro shut his eyes.

I have an urge to say it. I have to say it…I must…"Nice hips". I smirked.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" he barked.

Someone pushed his way to us. The stranger grabbed my hand and the strands ripped, still stuck on my watch.

"Leave her alone!! I saw you right there! You were touching that girl against her will!" He let go of my arm and turned to Hiro, "Are you alright Miss?" he asked. He took his wrist and kissed Hiro's hand.

"I-I'm fine, thank you…" Hiro mumbled and sweat dropped.

"What a jerk!" He pointed his index finger at me. I find this very amusing. "I saw you trying to touch that girl's hips and who knows what else!"

"He wasn't trying to touch me. It looked like it, but he was only trying to loose something between my legs..."

"Something between your legs, huh?" I grinned.

"So you moved yourself closer to him by purpose?" The other man asked. People started staring.

Hiro's eyebrow twitched. He's mad. "I did not--"

"Ano…Do you have your entering tickets?" A slim, raven-haired lady asked us.

We didn't even notice we were already at the entrance. I gave her our tickets and we went inside. That other weirdo was long gone.

Hiro kept his distance from me. He walked strangely. Probably because he isn't used to wearing girls clothes.

He continued walking to an unknown destination and I followed. Neither of us talked.

He went far from everything else, far from the roller coasters and the restaurants. I was behind him. He sat down on a bench under a blossom tree. I sat next to him. He was looking straight forward.

"Hiro…"

"A bet is a bet. Just tell me when this torture is over".

I didn't answer. I spotted two girls in the distance. They looked at us and giggled. I wonder what that was all about.

"We can go if you want" I said. I feel sorry for him.

"It was a stupid bet. You did your part, now I'm doing mine" he said calmly still looking forward.

I nodded and just stared at him. His make up was almost gone. The wind was playing with his hair, making it move from side to side. The sun was hitting his skin and his eyes were…EntrancingThe sun made his eyes shine. They were grey or blue. I could never tell what color they had.

Hiro sighed. "What the hell are you looking at?" he shot at me.

"Nothing" I said andlooked somewhere else."I was thinking we better go. I have dinner at home and I'm pretty sure you're feeling uncomfortable".

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"…Okay…"

I drove Hiro home. We didn't talk the whole ride. I guess Hiro was really angry…Today wasn't as good as I thought it will be. I hope he'll be okay tomorrow at work…

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Well. Like I said, not the best thing in the world. 


	3. Embarrassed

**Title: **Strange Feelings  
**By: **Kimika  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Gravitation, Gravitation no own me.  
**A/N: **Here goes chapter three. This was a hard one to write…Really hard. It might sound a bit stupid too. Oh well.  
Kibethan, I'm so touched that you actually read! Thank you, thank you! And about Shuichi, you'll need to read this chappie to find out.  
Shani-chan, aren't ya a little over reacting? I'm not amazing at all x.x

* * *

Chapter 3 - Embarrassed 

Hiro's POV

Yesterday was the most humiliating day in my entire life. Of all the places in the world, K had to take me to Odaiba Amusement Park! Where everyone could see me! I hope no one recognized me. If someone did it will be really hard to explain.

When we were pushed in the line...K kept me from falling. I know it didn't mean anything to him but it did to me. I was so nervous. I could feel my heartbeat race. Breathing also felt strange. Breathing is usually done automatically but when he was holding me like that…It was like I needed to remember to breathe.

Also, I found a crumpled piece of paper in my coat pocket. It was the phone number of that man that kissed my hand. Disgusting!  
How the hell did he get that in anyway?!

I had some leftovers of make-up on my face. I stood in front of the sink for an hour now trying to wash it off. I was late for work. I hope this comes off soon…Dammit.

I walked into the recording room. Shuichi was sitting on a chair with a news paper in his hands, K was polishing his gun while standing and Fujisaki was near his synthesizer. They were all staring at me now.

"You're late. Where have you been?" Suguru asked. His tone was a bit suspicious.

Shuichi hid the news paper he was holding behind his back. I started walking towards him and he got up. He started pacing backwards. "Ne, Hiro…What were you doing till now?" he kept on walking in reverse; little drops of sweat appeared and rolled down his face.

"What's going on?" I asked walked faster to my best friend. Shuichi got to the wall. He's got no escape now! "Hiro!" he cried. I snatched the news paper-magazine from between his hands and started reading.

_**Bad Luck's guitarist – A girl?!**_

_What does a skirt, a wig and good make-up have to do with Hiroshi Nakano?_

_Nakano Hiroshi, the guitarist of the successful band - Bad Luck, was seen yesterday in Odaiba Amusement Part dressed up as a girl. "At first it was hard to recognize him, but it was obviously him" a witness informed me. What is the meaning of his actions you ask? Nobody knows. _

_We interviewed a fan girl that spotted Nakano, Yolei Chawa.  
__What did he look like?  
__"He looked dazing; even as a girl. He didn't look cheap at all." She says.  
__"He seemed upset, and angry. Maybe it wasn't done out of free will" she added.  
__Was he seen with anyone else?  
__"Yes, he was followed by a tall blond man that had a gun on him. His personal guard I believe"…_

I stopped reading. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the news paper on the floor and walked outside the room.

"Hiro! Stop!!!" Shuichi yelled but I guess K or Suguru stopped him from following me. It's better this way. I wouldn't be able to explain everything to him.

I climbed up the stairs to the roof of the building. I never went up there before. I needed to think.

How did they recognize me? Why? This is going to ruin my whole reputation! I won't be able to show my face in public anymore. Why did I accept that stupid bet and didn't quit while I could?

All bad things have to happen all at once. My life just seems to go down the drain right now.

I leaned my elbows on the railing and held my head.  
I looked down at all the small cars and the people running around in the streets. Worrying about simple things like forgetting their umbrella at home or going to pick up their children. I'm sure none of those people down there need to worry about waking up in the next morning and see other people pointing at them and laughing behind their backs…

I slapped myself mentally. I was being selfish. Of course there are. I should be happy that I need to worry about little things like reputation. I realized that I should suck it in like a man. So what if I have less fans now? So what if I'm not as loved? So what if my life sucks? So what if K doesn't love me? "So what…" I mumbled to myself.

"So what, what?" it was K's voice. He was behind me, holding his gun.

I looked behind my shoulder to take a glance at him. The strong wind was striking his face. I sighed to myself and turned my head back again to look at the street below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said quietly and I thought he meant the city.

"Yes it is…Standing from here, I can't hear anything. It seems peaceful somehow…" I said and looked back at him. To my surprise he wasn't looking to the distance. He was staring at me. He had no expression on his face. I was quiet for a moment. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Hiro, do you like me?" he asked and put in gun down.

"What?! Why would I like--"

"You didn't answer…"

"…"

"I'm asking you this because I like you Nakano. You're a good friend".

_Good friend…Just a good friend…_

"I'm sorry for making that bet with you, and I just want you to know that Tohma is taking care of everything right now. He'll tell the press it was just someone that looked like you. I'm sorry". He still had the same expressionless expression.

"I don't need his help or your pity" I spat.

His words echoed in my mind. _Good friend. _I know that's everything I am for him. I'm Just a good friend to hang out with. But hearing it from him, it breaks my heart.

He pointed his gun at my head. He put on the best smile he could muster and said "Heh! Now, now, let's come down. You need to rehearse!" He was still smiling and placed his gun closer to my temple. His mood changed pretty fast.

I rolled my eyes. The whole pointing-gun-at-me stopped working a long time ago. I went with him though. No use of staying up there.

When K asked me if I like him I…I almost snapped. I feared he might find out what I feel for him.

I try to hide what I feel. I try to pretend I feel nothing for him but friendship. But…

Pretending is so hard. How can I keep on pretending I'm just K's friend? Just a friend…Do you know the feeling? You want to be held close by the one you love but he just sees you as a friend. It hurts.

Sometimes, I want to yell in his face 'I love you!' and see how he reacts. But I won't…Being the coward I am. Trying to act all cool but eventually that's what I am. A coward.

We're standing outside the recording room now. I can hear Fujisaki playing tunes with his keyboard and Shuichi is singing. I feel so useless. They don't really need me with them. Sometimes I think Bad Luck can make it without me.

I stepped inside and Shuichi stopped singing. Suguru looked up and stopped playing as well.

"Hirooo…" Shuichi pouted. I love the way he makes his lower lip quiver and does the puppy eyes trick to make me to do something. It never failed. I always melt in front of my best friend's cuteness. And I knew what he wanted from me now. He wanted to know what was going on.

A faint smile crossed my lips. A smile that told Shu-chan 'I'll tell you about it later'. He nodded. It was amazing how we could talk without saying a word. We know each other so well there's no need in words. Shuichi could always read me like an open book and I could do the same.

After I tuned my guitar we started the rehearsal. When I play I don't think about anything but the practice. I let my mind get swept in the music. I'm more focused than ever when I play. I love it.

But good things must come to an end. The working hours were over and after everybody left it was only me and Shuichi.

"Ne, Hiro...What's wrong with you lately?"

"You mean the whole dressing up as a girl thing?"

"That too"

"Well. That was a part of a stupid bet I had with K"

Shuichi arched his eyebrows. "What bet? When did you..?"

"It's a long story" I replied.

"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEE" he cried making the 'Eeee' as long as possible.

I felt a slight sting in my heart for keeping things from him. I want to tell him but…How will he react? Telling someone I'm in love with my band's manager which also happens to be a guy, isn't that easy! And he'll probably be mad because I kept it from him for so long…Gah!

Shuichi glared at me. At first he frowned for a few moments. Then he hung his head to the side and looked like a confused puppy. Eventually his eyes slowly starter to widen. He placed the palm of his right hand on his mouth and gasped. He then pointed at me with his left hand and said "You have a crush for Mr.K!!"

How…Did…He…Know…?  
I want to tell him…It's the perfect opportunity…  
Yet, I find myself denying it. "You're crazy!"

He ignored me. "I just don't believe this…You and K-san…"

"What are you talking about?! There's no 'me and K' going on!"

"But still, you have to admit it, you have feelings for him!"

"I-I…I don't…"

"Lies!" he exclaimed and while clinging to my shirt.

He looked up at me with watery eyes. I look up to the ceiling. This was the moment of truth.

"Ok…The truth is I've been meeting K every week and we've been going to clubs and…" I finally found the courage and told him the story. The whole story.

"That's about it. I'm just an idiot for falling for someone like him. He'll never feel the same way for me" I finish with a sigh. Shuichi didn't speak the whole time and just gazed at me.

He got up and looked pretty disappointed. He closed his eyes. He was quiet, and so was I. Only the rhythm of his breathing could be heard silently.

He opened his eyes and started yelling, "Are you insane?! We're going right now to a telephone booth and you are going to talk to him!! You can't know what he feels for you if you don't ask!"

"Dream on! There is no chance I'm going to call and confess over the phone!"

"Then call him and go meet him somewhere. You HAVE to do this or you'll never know if he might feel the same! You'll end up with an empty feeling in your heart and wonder all your life 'what could have been'. I don't want to see you hurt…"

"Shu-chan…"

It was usually me giving Shuichi advices. Now it happened the other way around.

Oh well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a call…

To Be Continued…

* * *

And so, another chapter is done! Like I said, this wasn't a really great chapter. Please review! 

Kimmy-poo


	4. To the airport

**Title:** Strange Feelings  
**By:** Kimika  
**Disclaimer:** Gravitation is not mine…Nope. It isn't. It never will be mine…bursts into tears Waah!  
**A/N:** First of all, I want to thank my reviewers for encouraging me so much! When I read your reviews I had tears of joy in my eyes. Thank you! Secondly, I put Judy, K's wife, in this chapter. I never read the manga or read anything else about that character so she's OOC. I'm working on getting the manga though...

SanuraDayshaun: I know, poor Hiro! And of course fan-girlies are smart. You never know where they might come from…looks everywhere suspiciously and hugs her teddy bear  
AyakaChan: There aren't many stories about HiroxK pairing, sadly. I'm so glad you love mine!  
Kibethan: Muhahah. Hiro and K…So adorable, so breath-taking, so sexy so…Okay, Got a little swept away o.o . They are so cute! I love that pairing too.  
Shirubaa Kitsune: I'm glad you like. I tried to make it funny. I guess it worked!  
Novaitica Nightshadow: Hehe, thanks! It was a bit hard to do that part. I'm happy you think my story is very good!

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 – To the airport

K's POV

I rested my elbows on the kitchen table and buried my face in my hands. This is getting too difficult. Hiro was so depressed today and it was all because of me. He looked so sad, I just wanted to hold him tight and tell him that everything will be fine…

'What was that all about?!' I panicked a bit and lifted my head. What was I thinking? I should get some sleep, I'm not thinking straight.

Ding Dong!

"Hmm? Who might that be?" I talked to myself.

I got up and rushed to the door. I swung the door open and…"Judy?" I asked in disbelief. What was my wife doing here in Japan?

"That's me!" she snickered.

"What are you doing here? Where's Michael?"

"Michael is home with my mother. I came to discuss something important with you..."

Discuss something with me? I wonder what she wants.

"Ahh. Come on in then."

I showed her the way to my living room and she sat comfortably on my green sofa. I brought us cups with some coffee and sat in front of her on the smaller couch.

I brought the cup to my lips and sipped before asking "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well. I want you…" She made a small stop and also sipped from her coffee. "To come back home and live with me and Michael. As a normal family"

"You mean…Leave Japan and come back to America?"

"Yes. Please do it, for Michael's sake…And mine's." She stared at me, waiting for my reply.

"What about that guy you were dating for a long time?"

"We broke up. Please…Forget about him! Come back with me, I beg you."

I placed the cup I still had in my hand on the small dinning table in front of me. I then exhaled and sank back in my seat.

Leaving Japan? Leaving NG studios? Of course I want to be with my family in my home-land but…If I leave my job I'll lose a part of me.

Judy that noticed I was deep in thoughts said quietly "Michael misses his father".

I let my eyes focus on her. She had a pleading look spread on her face. She looked straight back at me and asked again, "Please? I would do anything if you'd come home…"

I got up and sat beside her. I laid my hands on the back rest of the couch and crossed my legs. I let my cool appearance remain on my face for a moment and then I smirk, "Of course I will!"

A wide smile lit her face and she hugged me. Just then the phone rang. Gee, who's bothering me now? I didn't feel like getting up so I just let it ring.

Judy let go and pulled away. She looked at the direction of the telephone and got up.

She picked it up and said smugly "Hello! This is the oh-so sexy, charming and incredible guy in the world, also known as Mr. K's residence." She was silent for a few seconds. "Hello? Heeeellloooo?" she yelled into the handle. I guess no one answered her. She hung up and came back to sit.

"Oof! They hung up!" she muttered.

I chuckled facially. For some reason my entire mood was ruined. "Well, I think I better go pack. I'll resign from my job tomorrow morning." I didn't really mean to go pack so soon. I just needed some time alone in my room to think things over.

"Oh no, you can't! Our flight is tomorrow morning. You'll have to resign today." She replied.

'We're leaving so soon?! I need to resign today…I wouldn't even be able to say good bye to everyone…' I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go pack then." I got up and hurried to my bedroom, leaving Judy on the couch.

I went inside and slammed the door behind me. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the direct number of Tohma's office.

"Mr. K. How may I help you?" Tohma asked. He sounded tired.

"I'm resigning my job as Bad Luck's manager." I said and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Why? Is it Shindo-san?" He asked. I find it weird he always thinks Shuichi is a problem. Probably because of Eiri-san.

"No, nothing is wrong with him. I'm resigning because I'm leaving Japan and going back home" I explained and felt a small sting in my heart when I said it.

"I see…Okay then. I'll take care of everything". I pictured him holding his head like he always does when he's thinking. "Will you come to give Bad Luck the news?"

"I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Can you --"

"I'll tell them. Thank you, Mr. K for being such a great worker for the NG Records Company. I wish you good luck." He finished formally.

I felt like banging my head against a wall. I wanted to call Tohma and tell him to forget about our conversation. I wanted to work in NG studios more than anything and I resigned from it now because my wife remembered she wants me back. Perfect. Life is just peachy.

I went to my cabinet and threw everything I had inside on my bed. I grabbed the suitcase I had under the bed and opened it. I started stuffing it with my clothes without any organization. I took pieces of clothing and tossed them in.

I heard a slight knock on the door and Judy peeked in.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked, almost shyly.

I nodded and took the suitcase down to the floor. She gave me a peck on the cheek and went under the sheets, asleep in no time. She seemed to sleep peacefully. I sighed and went to bed also.

I woke up quite early in the morning. I shut my eyelids because of the strong sunlight that was breaking through the curtains. I ran in my mind what I could remember from my dream that night.

It was all pretty blurry, like I was in some kind of mist. The only thing I could see was the images of the people I knew. The first person I saw was Tohma. He stood there, with a sad and disappointed expression on his face. He then turned his head down and walked away from me until he disappeared into the mist. The next one was Ryuichi with exactly then same expression. Next one was a giant Kumagoro…  
After that I saw Sakano following Shuichi, Suguru and last Hiroshi.

Hiro's expression was different than others. At first he looked disappointed and then he became angry. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to yell, but I couldn't hear any voice. He only moved his lips without speaking. I saw myself reaching my hand forward and then…I woke up.

Don't you hate it when it happens? Just when something is about to happen you wake up and unable to go back to the same point where you stopped.

I got up lazily and went to the kitchen. I noticed Judy reading a news paper and having breakfast. She made me a plate too…

"Bacon and eggs, just the way you like it" she chirped.

I sat down and ate quietly. I probably looked very serious because I could see Judy staring at me in the corner of my eye, looking concerned.

We left the apartment soon after breakfast and ordered a cab. I sat next to window and glanced outside, not at something in particular. Judy didn't speak and also gazed through the window. I was glad we didn't talk. It gave me more time to think.

I kept seeing Hiro's image in my head. I thought about certain memories I had with him. I remembered the dream, the day I first saw him, our special conversations…So many memories. I'm happy he became my friend. He's such a great person. The most amazing person I've ever met.

I stopped my thoughts. I am thinking that Hiro is special and amazing? What's wrong with me?

I do a rewind of all the memories I have with Hiro again. All of those memories were filled with happiness and it was all thanks to him. Thanks to him, I smiled truly and not just the empty grins I use so frequently to hide what's inside my heart. He made me happy and complete again…

And I think I came to a conclusion. My life will become so dull if I can't have Hiro with me. The last few months were the best in my life and I want more. I want Hiro.

I think I have feelings for Hiro. I don't mind the fact he's a guy. I don't believe in gender. In America I used to date men too. Shocking, huh?

What do I feel though? Is it just sympathy? A crush? Love? I don't know. I want to stay with him and fine out…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bah, crappy ending. Didn't know what to write.

The next chapter is the last chapter…I'm sorry! But, nothing is final. If everybody likes and wants me to continue I think I'll write more to this story. Let me know what you think! Review please!

Lubbu all!

Kimmeh


	5. Come back

**Title:** Strange Feelings  
**By:** Kimika  
**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Gravitation…  
**A/N:** Well, here goes another one! I know I'm so mean. This is the last chapter for now but if I can figure out a way to complicate things, I'll continue it. Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
Shirubaa Kitsune: Sorry! I'll try to continue it if you like it!  
Kibethan: Not to worry. K won't leave so soon.  
Mezi: I'm glad ya like!  
Shani: Hehehe. thanks Shani-chan.  
SanuraDayshaun: Lol, K really does seem kinda slow in my story x.X  
Novaitica Nightshadow: Happy new year to you too! Read to find out what happens with K. Fun fun.  
**Warning: **There are smooching scenes! I'm sorry, I had to make somebody kiss somebody or it wouldn't be a PG-13.

Enjoy reading and Happy New Year!!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Come back

Hiro's POV

I came to work early today. I set on my wooden chair in the corner of the room and tuned my guitar. Many thoughts crossed my mind. You already know what I was thinking about…I was thinking about him. K broke my heart and he doesn't even know. You don't know either, right? I'll tell you about it. I'll tell you what happened that made cry in my bed last night for the first time in a long time…

_Flashback_

_"Come on, come on!" Shuichi jumped in excitement. _

_"Okay, okay. I'm going in…Wish me luck." I said and entered the small telephone booth we found a few blocks away from the NG studious building._

_I breathed slowly and felt my heart also jump in excitement. With a shaking hand I dialed K's phone number. I waited about 4 rings until I got an answer, and it wasn't the answer I expected._

_A women's voice was heard from the other side. She spoke English. That moment I wish I never learned a word in English. _

_"Hello! This is the oh-so sexy, charming and incredible guy in the world, also known as Mr. K's…"_

_I didn't wait to hear the rest. I hung up quickly. My heart was still beating rapidly and my body was shivering slightly. I couldn't believe what I heard. K had a woman in his apartment…_

_'…sexy, charming and incredible guy in the world…'_

_I repeated that sentence in my mind. Scenarios started popping and my imagination went wild. I thought about all the possible things that K might be doing with a girl in his apartment._

_I was disappointed and heartbroken. I had my hopes up that I might be able to tell K what I feel for him but that silly aspiration was crushed and stepped on after that phone call._

_End of Flashback_

I felt my eyes turn glossy. I was surprised that after crying a river last night I still had tears left in me. I lifted my hand to wipe the tears that started forming in my eyes.

"Ohayou!!" Shuichi marched into the room and said in his cheerful tone. He was early for work, for a change.

I looked up to him, my hand still held up, pressed to my left eye.

"Hi..Hiro…Are you…crying?!" He asked and without waiting for an answer, he sat down on the floor and placed his hands on my knees. "What's wrong? Is it because of that mean lady that answered the phone yesterday?" he asked and his eyes also got teary.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Shuichi got up and hugged me tightly. "It'll be ok! We can go out and get Pocky and go watch Nittle Grasper videos just like old times! And, and…No Yuki this time! Ne, Hiro?" He whispered in my ear.

Fujisaki just entered the room. "You two want some time alone?" he asked dryly and placed his notes on his keyboard.

Shuichi let go of me and giggled. "Nope, we're good!"

A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. I sniffled.

Fujisaki turned his head and looked at me. "Nakano-san…Were you crying?"

I smiled a bit and wiped the tear away. The atmosphere is getting too mushy.

"Nah I'm good" I replied. Fujisaki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't ask a thing.

We started practice but something was missing. That practice was kind of…How can I say it…Sucky?

"Lame" Tohma said. He was standing in the door step. How long has he been there? No one noticed him when he entered.

He smiled his usual polite smile and said "I have an announcement to make". Shuichi, Fujisaki and I stayed in the same positions we were in. My hand rested on my guitar, Shuichi's hand held the microphone and Fujisaki's hands stayed in the air above the keyboard. We lifted only our heads and waited for him to announce.

"Mr. K has resigned from his job as a manager and a member of the NG Records Company."

My guts turned upside down and my heart sank.

"What? Why?" Shuichi cried.

"You may call him and ask." Tohma said, still smiling.

"Will do so!!" Shuichi walked towards his bag that rested on the floor on the other side of the room, making each step he takes as loud as possible.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed K's cell.

He clutched his cell phone to his ear. After a few seconds…

"Mr. K!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US??" Shuichi yelled and waited for response.  
"Oh…Will you ever come back?" Shuichi asked after receiving K's answer.  
"Oh…Ok…Take Suguru." Shuichi handed his cell to Fujisaki.

Fujisaki spoke to K calmly and business-like. He thanked him for what he did for the band and also wished him good luck. It was easy to tell Tohma and Suguru are relatives. They are much the same.

Fujisaki handed me the small cellular phone and I didn't know how to react. I held it in my hand and looked down at it.  
After taking a deep breath I brought the small item to my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." K said before I got the chance to say anything.

"Well sorry isn't good enough! Why are you leaving? And why the hell didn't you tell me?! I thought I'm your friend!" I let my anger burst out of me.

"I'm leaving for America because my wife came over here to ask me to return."

"So that lady on the phone yesterday was your wife?!"

"It was you who called?"

"Hell it was!"

"Why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted to meet you somewhere to tell you something, that's why…"

"What something?"

"Something..." I tried to change the subject. "So did you and your wife have fun together yesterday?"

Ack. I shouldn't have said that…I should not have…Said…That…

"…"

"Sorry. That was really stupid…I don't know what came over me…" I apologized.

"Why do you care if we were together yesterday? She is eventually – my wife."

"I couldn't care less if you were together or not!"

"You're tone tells me different. You do mind…Why?"

"I do NOT mind!"

"Say it!"

"Because I love you!! Okay?!"  
Oh-uh, what on earth did I just say? I have to fix it.  
"K, I …--"

K hung up. He hung up on me.

I lowered my head. What an idiot. Why did I tell him like that? I scared him…That has to be it. He doesn't feel anything like that to me and hung up, instead of telling me he doesn't feel the same. I think I'd rather hear him say it to my face that he simply doesn't love me back instead of him running away!

I lifted my head to look at my surroundings. Shuichi looked disappointed, Tohma was long gone and Fujisaki looked at me. He seemed confused and maybe even disgusted.

"Am I the only straight over here?!" Suguru called, spread his arms open and moved them up and down in the air.  
His question was left hung in the air, no one answered him.

We continued to practice but it was even worse than before. We were all depressed except Fujisaki who kept pushing us to do better and yelled about every little mistake.  
I'm sure it was his own way of taking out his depression…On us.

We stayed in the studio for extra two hours because we didn't finish recording. After those two hours we called it a day and said we'll finish the rest tomorrow. I stayed in the recording room alone and practiced silently by myself. I didn't want to go home just yet. If I go home I might get even more depressed.

No matter how hard I tried though, I just couldn't play normally. I kept making mistakes like placing my fingers in the wrong positions. My guitar made 'buzz' sounds like I was an amateur.

"Having trouble concentrating?" I heard K's voice. No way…

I looked up and there I saw him. He was leaning on the doorpost, his arms folded. He had his sun glasses on.

"Wha-what-t are yo-you…" My breath was caught in my throat. He came back…I wanted to go and hug him but somehow restrained myself. I swallowed, "Doing here?"

K grinned and walked towards me. I was still sitting on my chair, paralyzed.

He stopped right in front of me and I looked up to him.

"I didn't go on the plane. After your phone call I realized something important…"

"What something?" I asked curiously.

"Something" I didn't think K's grin could get any wider. I was wrong. It did.

He continued, "So I didn't go on the plane. I explained everything to my wife and she wished me luck. I took a cab and came back here…"

"Wished you luck on what?" I blinked.

"On something"

"What something?" This is starting to get ridiculous…

"Something" he snickered.

He took off his sun glasses and placed them safely in his pocket. He reached his fingers forward and put them on my chin. He gently forced my chin upward and I automatically stood up.

He leaned closer to me and our noses were almost touching. I have never been this excited and scared in my life.

"I love you too" he whispered and closed the gap between us.

My eyes widened in shock. K…Is…Kissing…Me…

He let go of my chin and ran his fingers through my hair. It calmed me down a bit and I closed my eyes. My heart pounded like crazy when he brushed his tongue on my lips, asking me to open my mouth…Which I did.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and moved it from side to side, exploring. I moaned in pleasure and felt a blush creep to my cheeks as K moved his hand under my shirt…

I pulled away because I was out of breath. We were both panting. K thought I pulled away because of something he did and started to walk away, looking disappointed.

"K…Stop…" I called, still trying to catch my breath.

No one ever kissed me like that. So passionately…It was like K put all of his emotions in that kiss. I was hungry for more.  
I wanted to pounce on him and kiss him and hold him and love him…

I walked over to him, almost tripped on the way because of my chair.  
I stood in front of him, our bodies touching. He was so warm…

His dazzling blue eyes stared into mine. I saw my reflection in his eyes and I came up with a start. I wanted to see my reflection in these eyes for the rest of my life. I wanted to be close to that man that I love as long as I live.

K smiled gently and held my hand. It was the best feeling in the world.

K led me to his apartment. Neither of us talked on the way. I couldn't wipe the silly smile I had on my face as he was holding my hand the entire time.

I was never in K's apartment before. I scanned the rooms we passed until we entered one. It was his bedroom. Isn't he rushing things just a little bit?

He made me sit on the edge of his king sized bed. I started to get nervous at that point.

K was still standing. He took off his guns and placed them on his cabinet.

When he was done he walked over to me and bent down. He started unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off. What is K doing? Already taking me to his bedroom and undressing me?!

A small voice in my mind said that maybe K doesn't really love me and just wants to use me.

I shoved that idea aside quickly. _K did LOVE me._

After my shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor, K started planting small and warm kisses on my bare chest and neck, that made every inch of my body tingle in excitement.

His hand made his way to my stomach and he squeezed it lightly. I bit my lip but a moan still managed to escape my mouth.

He went up my neck, still pecking me until he reached my ear.

"I love you…" He whispered.

Those three words sent chills down my spine and I knew I wanted to hear those three words coming from him every day.

I was ready. I was ready to be with K for now until forever. I loved him too so very much, that it was almost unbearable. I have never loved anyone as much as I love him.

K pressed his lips against mine in a long, deep kiss. His hand caressed my cheeks softly. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled him close.

I woke up when the first bird chirped outside the window the next morning. I sat up on the bed, stretched my arms and yawned. I looked behind my shoulder to see K's sleeping face. He looked so adorable.

I thought about last night and giggled to myself.

K half opened his eyes and smirked. "Good morning, honey".

And those strange feelings I had at the beginning…They aren't so strange anymore. It's normal to love anyone, female or male. As for me – I learned something important. You only live once, so live it fully and never worry if you're having strange feelings for someone. Do what you want to do, and don't be afraid to love. Someone out there might just love you back…

The End. For now.

* * *

**A/N:** WELL. That was fun, na no da! Please review and let me know what you guys think! I already have ideas on how to continue this, so let me know if you want more of this story.

Love you all! Thank you so much for reading!

Kimi


End file.
